


Descent into maddness

by thefandombook



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, One Shot, Poor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Thor Dark world spoilers***<br/>Loki is in mourning after Frigga's Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent into maddness

**Author's Note:**

> If you want this continued just ask.

Loki was ashamed to had been engaged in such mundane midgardian-like behavior he was a prince and by Odin's beard he should not allow himself to act so lowly but he couldn't help it. Of course Loki made sure he was alone first and made sure of that he could not be witnessed acting in a such pathetic activities. Loki was crying, however he was silent no one must see or hear him be this vulnerable EVER. How did everything get this intense so quickly? Well Loki knew how it happened because most of it was his fault and happened due to Loki's schemes and tricks but now the only person he believed cared about him is dead.

Frigga, his mother she didn't deserve the death that she got and Loki will have vengeance. But not now. Now Loki was just feeling the loss.

His birth parents killed, his foster father didn't care about him rightly so Loki wasn't his son, Loki was nothing but a relic to be used later and now his foster mother is gone. Loki had already raged the furniture had paid a steep price for the Loki's loss. So with the anger gone he was hit with an nearly overwhelming sense of grief but it shall soon pass and vengeance will rain down on those guilty of her death and on those who have wronged him. Loki is well known as insane and he mostly likely is. As many should know to begin a descent into madness one must first be pushed. His mother's death was one of the last ones.


End file.
